guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Secondary professions for an Elementalist
Those wishing to mix secondary class skills with the Elementalist's primary attribute Energy Storage will find an increased pool with which to use, and more frequency with which to use those skills. Although an Elementalist will use a primarily native skill set, those that mix classes may find options enabling them to augment their character for the better. Always remember, when choosing secondary skills, that native skills often have better synergy with the profession's purpose, interact better with the profession's other skills, and benefit from runes. Elementalist/Warrior *This profession combination provides little benefit for an Elementalist primary. An exception, used late in the game, is the E/W Fire Nuker build used to solo the Underworld. Elementalist/Ranger *Serpent's Quickness can also accelerate the recharge of long recycle spells, or make an otherwise unmaintainable enchantment, such as Mist Form and Obsidian Flesh, constant. (See also: Modify recharge time skills quick reference) *The elementalist's fire spells that cause burning(such as: Immolate, Rodgort's Invocation, etc.)can be used in succesion with the ranger's bow attacks that cause poison(such as: Poison Arrow, and Apply Poison) to deal a lot of dmg over time and to provide a protection against health regeneration skills, like Healing Breeze or Troll Unguent. *The Ignite Arrows skill can be used to increase the damage done to an AoE Along with Meteor or Meteor Shower which cause knockdown to use then another AoE spell. Elementalist/Monk *Mending Touch and Shield of Regeneration are often used on Flag runners, as it greatly increases their survivability. *High-cost, party-wide skills such as Extinguish, Heal Party, and Aegis can offer additional healing or ease pressure on the party's healers. *The Energy Storage attribute line---especially elites such as Ether Prodigy, Ether Prism, and Master of Magic---can provide the ability to repeatedly cast spells such as Heal Party, Aegis, Extinguish, and various Smiting Prayers skills without fear of running low on energy. *Reusable resurrection spells are often beneficial in PvE. *Due to a Elementalist's large energy amounts, healing prayers and more can be used without much worry of the amount of energy used. Elementalist/Necromancer *Gaze of Contempt is very useful to set up spikes. *An Elementalist's massive energy pool allows Spinal Shivers and Shivers of Dread to potentially last much longer than when used by other primary classes. Elementalist/Mesmer *Echo and Arcane Echo offer additional casting of long recharge skills, or faster recasting of fast skills. This is especially useful with Meteor Shower. *Hex Breaker is useful to protect against Diversion and other hexes in PvP. *Mantra of Earth is very useful for damage reduction and energy when combined with Stone Striker and Geomancer Insignias. *The Inspiration Magic line provides a variety of additional energy management skills, such as Auspicious Incantation. *Ether Feast is a cheap and fast self-heal, convenient when already placing attribute points into Inspiration for other motives. Elementalist/Assassin *Elementalist Assassins can use the Assassin's shadow step skills to get close to a group of foes, and then use some powerful PBAoE skills such as Flame Burst, Star Burst and Shockwave to do massive amounts of damage to all adjacent enemies. The effectiveness of this combination is mitigated by an Elementalist's light armor; without some protective enchantments, an Elementalist will often die before being able to cast many PBAoE spells. *Assassin's Promise can be a useful tool to recharge spells such as Meteor Shower in PvE. *Shadow Form can aid in farming, particularly with Sliver Armor. Elementalist/Ritualist *Repeatable resurrection spells are often beneficial in PvE. *A massive energy pool can make cost-heavy spirit rituals and weapon spells much less precarious. Elementalist/Paragon *Several Paragon signets can be useful in PvE with little or no attribute investment; such as Signet of Return, allowing repeatable resurrections, and Remedy Signet, an unlinked self-targeted condition-remover. Elementalist/Dervish *Mystic Regeneration can be an extremely reliable self heal in some situations, for example when used with Stoneflesh Aura and Armor of Earth tank builds, or when used with builds utilizing Elemental Attunement, Air Attunement, Storm Djinn's Haste, or other enchantments. Elementalist